The Black Sheep
by Speakfromtheheart
Summary: I know my family loves me, Though I can't fandom the reason why, I have an ok relationship with my parents, Grace and Carrick, They would love for me to be a perfect son but I'm just not, I simply can't be what they want me to be, Do you have any idea what it's like growing up in a perfect family when you no your not perfect? You're the kink in the chain, The black sheep.


Christian

My name is Christian Grey, I am 12 years old, I have an older brother Elliott, He's 13 and I have a younger sister Mia, She's 11, Our ages may be close together and we're all adopted but we couldn't more different, Elliott is tall, blonde with blue eyes, He's very popular, All the girls and guys for that matter like him at school, He's always got friends over, Laughing and joking and enjoying life.

Mia is the same, She's beautiful, She has deep brown almost black hair, Brown eyes and an infectious personality, She is also very popular at school, She has a lot of boys flock around her and I want to beat the living shit out of any of them that think they can touch my little sister.

And then there's me, I'm ok looking I guess, I don't know I don't really look at myself, I have messy copper hair, Grey eyes and I guess I'm fairly attractive not that any of that matters, I don't care if girls find me cute or gorgeous It doesn't make a blind bit of difference to me cause I'm just not worth their time, I know what your thinking... _Don't be to hard on yourself Christian. _I've been like this my whole life, I have little or no self esteem, I have no get up and go, No reason what so ever, I don't feel anything, The only time I do ever feel is when I'm either beating some dick at school to a bloody pulp or I'm drinking myself in to oblivion, I can't bear to be touched, Every single touch I've ever know has been a painful one so why would I put myself through that sort of agony on a daily basis?

I know my family loves me, Though I can't fandom the reason why, I have an ok relationship with my parents, Grace and Carrick, They would love for me to be a perfect son but I'm just not, I simply can't be what they want me to be, Do you have any idea what it's like growing up in a perfect family when you no your not perfect? You're the kink in the chain, The black sheep and believe me it's not a nice feeling.

Don't get me wrong I love my family, My mom, My dad and my brother and sister but sometimes I just wish I could meet someone who understood you know, Someone who could relate to me but there's know one, Know one to talk to, Know one who will listen, I've never felt more alone.

* * *

My name is Anastasia Steele, I'm 11- Well nearly 12, My sister and best friend Kate is the same age as me, We're not blood sisters but we may as well be, I've known Kate all my life, Our mom's were best friends at school but they lost contact, My mom said that she ran in to Kate's one day after coming from the doctor's announcing she was pregnant with me, Kate's mother was also pregnant with Kate and they fell back in contact.

My mother Carla and my father Ray passed away in a car accident when I was 5, I've been with the Kavanagh's ever since, Carla wanted Kate's mom and dad to look after me if anything were to happen to them, They used to laugh about it never happening but look where that's got me now... Anyway, I was adopted by the Kavanagh's not long after my mom and dad passed away, I kept my last name Steele because I liked it better than Anastasia Kavanagh... It's a little long, Shorting it to Ana Kavanagh I still wasn't a fan, It got muddled on my tounge so I keep to Steele, That and my last name was all I had left of my parents I just wanted to keep a little piece of them with me at all times.

I've lived in Portland all my life, One day Richard, Kate's dad came home and announced that he had been given a very big opportunity, To move and work in Seattle, The whole family was over joyed apart from me, I didn't want to move, I loved being in Portland, My friends were here, Even if they were a select few, My home was here, I didn't want to move to Seattle where I knew know one, I voiced my opinion but I got shot down, The decision was made we move to Seattle in a matter of days..._ I best get packing._

* * *

Christian

Days turn in to-night and night then turns back in to days, The school week dragged thank God it's Saturday, A whole weekend of doing nothing, Elliott and Mia have 'friendship commitments' so they won't be bothering me, Mom and dad have to work so I'm here on my own, Well not totally on my own I mean mom and dad have staff that help around the house but non of them bother me, It's the way i prefer it, What's the use in having friends? All they do is bullshit you and make life more complicated... My life's complicated enough without having so-called friends there wanting me for shit ever second of the day.

I'm sitting in my room listening to music and doing my home work, I don't know why I bother to be honest, It's way to easy, My God Mia could do this shit, Sometimes I do Elliott's home work when he can't be bothered, I like doing his it's more challenging than the bullshit they give me to do, Fuck why do I care about the growth process of a fucking flower? It has nothing to do with what I want to do in life, I want to have my own company, I want to buy and do up failing companies and feed the 3rd world... So why do I need to know how flowers grow?

Mom comes home around 2pm, She calls for me but I don't hear her or I don't want to hear her which ever way you want to look at it, I can't be bothered playing the act of a loving son today, I just haven't got the strength and the will power to do it, I'm getting like this more and more as each day passes, I hardly leave my room any more apart from the hardship of school but the second I'm home I retreat back in to my room, It's just a little piece of me that is mine, Know one enters without my permission and that's how I like it.

There's a loud thumping that brings me from my thoughts, Elliott bardges in to my room _shit why didn't I lock the fucking thing?_

"Get out of my room Elliott" I growl, I hate it when he does this, I didn't give him permission to enter so he should respect that

"Why? Oh were you whacking one-off?" He laughs as he makes the hand gestures... Yeah I won't draw you a picture you know what he was doing

"Fuck off Lliott" I sneer Just case I like having my own space does not mean I drop my jeans and grab my dick as soon as my doors closed

"Chill bro I was only joking, Hey come here" He waves me over to my window and I sigh, I suppose if I see what he's looking at I may get him to leave my room quicker, I climb off my bed and join him at the window

"What?" I ask not really looking

"God bro use your eyes" He says as he rolls his own, I grit my teeth _I hate when people do that_

I glance out of the window and see a removal van across the street from us, I fee myself frown, Great new neighbours

"New neighbours" I shrug as I move back to my bed

"Are you really that blind?" Elliott says as he grabs my arm to pull my back, A growl escapes my throat as Elliott pulls his hands back and holds them up in surrender

"Elliott it's people moving in next door, What does it really matter?" I sigh as I rub my head, Great now I have Elliott bugging me and a headache to go with it... _Fucking fantastic_

"Look" He points to the window and I look again, A blonde haired girl comes out from the house, She's slim and pretty, She's dressed in jeans and a crop top, I glance to my slide and see Elliott's eyes are glued to the girl, I swear if he get slobber on my floor he's cleaning it up

"I'm going to talk to her" Elliott says as he rushes out of my room, I breathe a sigh of relief, The blonde haired girl is handed a box and carries it in to the house, Back and forth the goes till I find my self getting bord with watching her, I turn and walk back to my bed when there's a big almighty smash, I run back to my window and see a box that's been dropped, It looks like it was full of breakables, I roll my eyes, Jesus how hard is it_ to _read a box that says this way up? A little figure is bend next to the box, She is dressed in jeans and a little white t-shirt, She has long brown hair that's tied in a pony tail, I can't see her but she looks like she's crying.

I fort myself but the gentleman in me won out as I walked out of my house towards to removal van, I hear voices as I get closer

"Sweetie it wasn't your fault, Don't worry about it, It's only a few glasses they are easily replaced... Please don't cry" I peak around the van and see a woman crouch beside the girl, She has blonde hair like the other girl and she's dressed in slim fitting jeans, boots and a blue check shirt... _Must be their mother_

The woman goes back in side after cleaning up the mess and the girl sits on the mettle lift of the van, She wipes her tears and blows the loose pieces of hair that have come loose out of her face, I'm debating with myself whether or not to make myself seen but the choice is made for me when my mom and Mia come out of the house with what looks likes a plate of her famous chocolate chip and raisen cookies, Mom and Mia see me and shot me a confused look_ Yeah I have no idea what I'm doing either._

The mother comes back out and smiles at my mom and Mia,

"Hello welcome to the neighbour hood, My name is Grace Trevelyn Grey, This is my daughter Mia, These are for you " Mom smiles as she hands over the cookies, I can't see the woman's face but I hear her voice again

"Well thank you so much, My name is Caroline Kavanagh, My husband Richard is currently indisposed trying to rearrange my daughter Kate's bedroom, I met your son earlier, Lovely boy"

"Which one?" Mia pipes in

"umm...Elliott, Why do you have another son?"

"Oh yes I have two older brothers Elliott and Christian" Mia says as she glances in my direction smirking, I narrow my eyes at her as I step out of the shadows and come face to face with the woman who will be my new neighbour

"Christian there you are" Mia smiles her butter wouldn't melt smile but I know better

"Christian this is our new neighbour, Caroline Kavanagh, Caroline this is my other son Christian " Mom say as the woman smiles and I shake her hand

"Nice to meet you Christian"

"You too"

We're invited in to the house, Mu mom umms and arrrhsss about it but it's the same house as ours so I don't see the need, We're introduced to Richard and Kate, Elliott looks like all his christmas' have come all at once when Kate chooses to sit next to him and not her mother, Oh God looks like Amy, Elliott's current 'girlfriend' is soon to be an ex the way these two are acting

"Excuse me Mrs. Kavanagh could I use your bathroom?" I ask, I know where it is as our houses are the same lay out but again my manners come in to play

"Of course Christian, It's down the hall 2nd on the right" Mrs. Kavanagh smiles as I stand and walk out of the room, I talk a little longer lingering in the bathroom than I should hoping that by the time I've finished mom and Mia will be ready to leave

I walk slowly down the hall but when the sound of music fills my ears I back track, I press my ear up to the door and listen carefully, I hear a gentle song being played on a piano, I can't help it I crack open the door slowly and peek through the gap, Sat at the piano running her fingers over the keys is the brown-haired girl I saw from my bedroom window, She looks so lost in thought as she plays the piece, It sounds sad, So very sa, It sounds like something I would play.

"Christian? Christian?" Mia's voice shreaks through the halls, I see her before she see's me and I hope that she won't come near I don't want to be caught snooping on this girls private time

"There you are, Hey what you doing" She says as she jogs down the hall and In to the room before I can stop her, The girl at the piano let's out a gasp of shock and looks at us with wide eyes, I feel sorry for her, I know how it feels to be interrupted when in the middle of playing

"Hi i'm Mia, What's your name?" Mia says as she bounds up to the girl, As much as I want to pull her back and tell her to leave the girl alone I too want to know the girl's name, Just as she opens her mouth to say something she's interrupted

"Hey Mia I was looking for you, Your mom says you got to get going" Kate smiles as she walks over the piano and starts messing about with the keys, I see the girl scowl at Kate and I feel myself mimicking her facial expression, Elliott does the same thing, He will say he wants to learn and then he will bash the hell out of the keys

"Ok, We were just talking to... Um... I didn't catch your name" Mia says to the girl, And again Kate cuts her off I'm really starting to dislike this girl

"Her name's Anastasia, She's my sister, My mom and dad adopted her when he parents died in a car crash" She gushes spilling gossip to my sister... _Anastasia... What a pretty name_

"Thanks Kate, Like I needed a reminder" Anastasia speaks for the first time, She gets up and walks over to where I am standing in the door way, I gasp when I finally get a proper look at her, She has big beautiful wide eyes that look to big for her face, A little upturned nose and pretty pouty red lips, I feel all the air leave my lungs as she stops to stare at me, We look about the same age give or take a few months, Her eyes go even wider once they lock with mine and I feel a smile tug at my lips.

"Christian, Mia come on time to go" Mom calls from down the hall and I feel my heart sink, I don't want to leave yet I want to get to know this sad beauty in front of me

"Christian, Mia I won't tell you again" Mom calls again and I know we have to go, I pull my eyes away from Anastasia to see Mia and Kate exchange numbers... _What's the point you live across the street from each other_

"Come on Christian, Bye Kate text me later" Mia says as she walks from the room, She grabs my hand and pulls me with her

We leave the Kavanagh's house and I feel sad again, I never got to talk to Anastasia... _Maybe tomorrow?_

Night time falls and I get ready for bed, I shower quickly and dress in my pjs and a t-shirt, I haven't managed to get the picture of Anastasia's tear-stained face from my thoughts, I don't understand what It is about this girl that makes me want to get to know her but I do... I go to draw my curtains but a glimpse across me in my tracks, I see Anastasia sitting on her window sill writing in what looks like a diary, She glances up and see's me, I flash her a smile and a small wave and she reciprocates.

'You ok?' I mouth as I do the hand gestures and she nods, I smile I feel very protective over this girl that I haven't even met properly yet but after Kate blabbing about how Anastasia was adopted by the Kavanagh's after her mom and dad died in a car crash I feel she needs someone to protect her and why shouldn't that someone be me?

Anastasia gestures that she's going to bed so I leave her to sleep, I climb in to bed and fall in to sleep dreaming of sad blue eyes and pouty lips.

* * *

Hi guys, This story popped in to my head last night and I just had to write it, Let me no if you like it or not and whether I should carry on or delete it... Thanks


End file.
